


Bee Movie 2

by ItsNotYouItsMimi



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Titanic - Freeform, crosspost, i think i can do that if i mentioned it once, im just kidding this is the actual worst, please i'm yelling this is just a simple shitpost, rarepairs, screenplay, writing goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotYouItsMimi/pseuds/ItsNotYouItsMimi
Summary: The classic 2007 Dreamworks film is everyone's favorite animated movie, so how could just one movie sate our desires? Here we have a Pixar-Dreamworks crossover, including top-level memes and Shitposts galore, and the name "Barry" spelled correctly exactly once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this to my old wattpad account and forgot to bring it over here when i left wattpad so how could i deprive you all of this true work of art..
> 
> i'm just kidding please don't hate me

Barry is sharing a cup of tea with Vanessa Bloome, in the house of her former husband whom she left for a bee

BARRY: this tea is l i t

VANESSA: pleas bary you are tearing this family apar

BAREY: wat family 

VANESSA: o yea I divorced my husband for you bc i ly bariey

BARY: I'm gay

VANESSA: wat

VANESSA: not like I'm a homophone but

VANESSA: ur a bee

BARNEY: so a be can bee in love with a woman but not a guy 

BAR: ngl that's pretty homophone 

VANESSA: pleas baree

BEE: who is your husband

VANESSA: Justin briber 

BARE: I'm gonna Mary him

VANESSA: bareyie no

(A large crash can be heard from the kitchen. Barry falls into the tea while Vanessa goes to check because no one is supposed to be in the kitchen.)

VANESSA: all around me are familiar faces 

(camera pans to shrek, holding an onion and generally looking pretty guilty in the kitchen)

VANESSA: worn out places

shrek: this meme is not dank

VANESSA: worn out faces 

BERYEE: (from balcony, still in teacup) oshit who dat

shEk: I came here because I know you have onions

Srehk: I am also like an onion

SHRKE: I have layers

VANESSA: I thought it was becaus you make people cry 

SHARK: that too

SHERK: anyway I was in a rough place and I needed someone to relate to

(BEARY enters from the balcony, still drenched in tea. Upon seeing SAERKH, he gasps and develops kawaii anime eyes.)

BAIRE: damn son!!! damn!!!!!!!! son!! Son!!!

SARK: nvm I do not need these onion. relatability is not dependent on whether or not you have layers 

(SHEIK and BAE embrace in a passionate and tender kiss.)

VANESSA: wait!!!!! stop!!!!! that bee does not have onions 

SHEKR: but there are onion in this kitchen

VANESSA: yea but that's not his kitchen

SHERCC: possession normally correlates to a person present or close by, therefore this is your kitchen and these are your onion

VANESSA: welcome to my kitchen... we have bananis... and avocadis.....

BARF: I ship it. I am going after your husband vanoss a

VANESSA: he ain't as good as shirk over here

shreKc: leave us barneri. you are interfering in my ceremony of layers

BERAY: i'ma get me some Justin boober 

VANESSA: his memes aren't dank

SACKH: he is Interfering in my Ceremony

VANESSA: yes... dat tru.... 

(Montage begins, as BAOR finds VANESSA's husband, in the pouring rain, and they reenact the entirety of the Titanic screenplay while All Star plays in the background. The short ends as BASILISK and JUSTAIN BEEBOP get married, fading to black.)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation


End file.
